


Debits and Credits

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e09 Home, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to running a business than customer service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debits and Credits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



Men and their chauvinist insistence on being the sole support of the family. As if either he or Mike had the faintest idea what to do with anything in the garage that couldn't be fixed by banging on it with the right blunt instrument.

Assets and liabilities, revenues and expenses, accounts receivable and payable, cost of goods sold—these things did not keep track of themselves. If nobody took care of that, then Mr. Woodson's death would put the garage out of business after all, which would be a shame since he'd left it to his employees instead of his sons in order to avoid exactly that. If Mary had to spend all day every day doing nothing but cooking and cleaning and worrying about the baby coming and how to keep the baby safe when her debt came due, she would lose what she had of her mind.

What was that people said about a solution divided into two problems?

After the second week in which at least one in four of the garage's customers felt they were paying in part to leer at Mary while she did the accounting or the cashiering, Mary washed a pickle jar and put it next to the cash register. It made a decent weekly addition to the 'fun stuff' fund.


End file.
